The Adventure Begins
by Phil The Legendary Hero
Summary: They say some people are born to be great well i guess you can say that about Phil a pokehuman of lucario descent. When an enemy long forgotten returns its up to Phil to stop him, but he must learn about the legacy that he carries on his shoulders This the first story out of four of how Phil became a hero,Also This is my first story so If you feel I should change anything tell me


As the sun shines brightly a lucario is walking though a village her belly slightly enlarged as she is pregnant "I can't wait to finally give birth!" she exclaimed excitedly. As she rubs her belly she sees a human with brown hair which she call her husband "ANDREW ANDREW!" she calls out, Andrew turns "OH MAGENTA I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"Andrew says as he runs over to his pokemon wife."I think Phil is almost ready to come out i cant wait I'M SO EXCITED!" Magenta says excitedly. Andrew chuckles lightly "I'm sure you are so am I but there is something i need to tell you." Andrew says with a sadden tone in his voice. " What is it?" Magenta says with a worried look putting her paw on her husband's shoulder "dont tell me its them" She says with a sneer. "Sadly it is this time their coming here and they know about Phil" Andrew says with a stern look on his face. Magenta gives a look of surprise as she holds her belly "When did you find out about it?" Magenta asks "Just now from the elders" Andrew said "we need to protect Phil we cant let them have him especially because of his powers." Andrew says rubbing his wife's enlarged belly. Magenta holds her belly a look of pain in her eyes as she grunts "A-A-Andrew I think its UGGGG time ACK Phil is kicking!" Magenta says as she closes her eyes in pain. Andrew' s eyes widen as he grabs Magenta' s arm pulling her towards their house quickly "But how wasn't Phil suppose to be born the next day" Andrew says as they reach the house. "Well it doesn't AGGG matter n- **AHHHHHH!** " Magenta screams "what happened!?" Andrew exclaims "M-m-my water broke!" She says as lays down on the bed. Then a lucario with a scar over his eye comes in "Andrew the zoroarks are here." He says "WHAT ALREADY!? MAGENTA IS ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" Andrew exclaims. The lucario sighed "The elders thought this would happen me and the others will try to hold them off for as long as possible." a loud explosion is heard in the distance "DAMN IT THEY'VE GOTTEN THROUGH THE WALL!" Andrew exclaims "GO!". The lucario runs out the door as Magenta grabs Andrew's hand "Andrew... you need... to... go and get Heart ...Phil isn't gonna stay in here much longer." Magenta says breathing heavily " But what about you what if they come here and take you and Phil!?" Andrew says. Magenta holds up her paw which is surrounded by a blue energy "J-just because i-i-i'm pregnant doesn't mean i c-can't fight." She says with a grin, Andrew smiles "Always a fighter even when your pregnant" Andrew says chuckling As Andrew turns a lucario with purple fur instead of blue comes in "I'm here is Magenta ready" the lucario says, "HEART your just in time." Andrew says, Heart walks over to Magenta putting on gloves "Andrew you need to go and help the others I got it from here if anyone tries to interrupt they'll get my fist no one will hurt my sister" she say while spreading Magenta's legs, Andrew nodded "Got it you know what to do if Phil is born and we don't make it" Heart nodded then looked at Magenta "You ready Maggs" Hearts says, Magenta nodded "I'm ready sis" she say then she looks at Andrew "Go Andrew my sister can handle it i'll come and help you as soon as i'm done here" she says, Andrew turns and runs out the door while grabbing his sword.

As Andrew runs towards the sound of the explosion he hears shouting and groaning "Damn it I have to hurry the others are counting on me" Andrew thinks to himself. Andrew hears another explosion then quickens his pace "I gotta hurry for the sake of Magenta and Phil!" He says. As Andrew finally makes it to the battlefield he sees a gruesome sight, tons of lucarios both pokehuman and purebred, zoroarks also pokehuman and purebred, and humans exchanging blows some landing others missing and bodies all over the ground "Look at all those bodies its horrible" Andrew says a distraught look on his face. "its been awhile since we last met Andrew" a voice said behind him, Andrew quickly turned around "Magmus I'd knew you'd be here" Andrew said to the orange,red,and black streaked zoroark in front of him getting into his battle stance, "Whoa there Andrew no need to fight just give me what i want and I'll stop this whole thing no need to get our hands paws in my case messy" Magmus said a wide grin on his face. " **NEVER** , you'll never lay a hand on my son or my wife Magmus" Andrew says raising his sword


End file.
